Jet Falcon
The Jet Falcon is a type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. First released in February 2004 as part of the Blox line, the Jet Falcon was the final mass-release Zoid to impact on the Battle Story before the 300 year jump to the "Three Tigers" storyline. The Jet Falcon also plays a major role in the Zoids: Fuzors anime from episode 16 onwards, and is one of the two Blox-CAS units of the Liger Zero. Overview The Jet Falcon is a Falcon-type Blox Zoid, produced by ZOITEC for the Helic Republic's army. As well as an individual Blox Zoid, the Jet Falcon was designed to serve as the second Blox-CAS (Blox Changing Armour System) Unit for the Liger Zero. The Jet Falcon is also a fuzor partner of the Energy Liger. Battle Story appearances The Jet Falcon was fielded as a Fuzor partner for the Liger Zero during the Helic Republic's final attempt to retake their capital from the Neo-Zenebas Empire in ZAC 2109, after the failure of the Liger Zero Phoenix against the Neo-Zenebas Empire's Energy Ligers. During the battle, Emperor Wolff Muroa piloted his modified Energy Liger into the battle. The Zoid's enhanced Energy Charger overloaded, threatening to destroy the city and both armies. The Liger Zero Falcon piloted by Republic hero Ray Gregg was able to link up with the Energy Liger, siphoning off the energy and expelling it as a massive beam of light. Following this averted disaster, the war (and the New Battle Story) came to an end. Media appearances ''Fuzors'' The Jet Falcon only appears in the Zoids: Fuzors anime, from episode 16 onwards. RD and the Liger Zero disappear for three days following the loss of the Fire Phoenix, and while resting in a forest, the pilot encounters a young girl, Venus. At the same time, Matt and Dan, who are exploring ruins in the same forest, come across a stone Zoid, half-entombed in a cliff, and weakly broadcasting a signal on the same wavelength as Fire Phoenix. RD ends up at the same ruins, fleeing after encountering Gairyuki. The combined efforts of Venus and Matt awaken and free the Zoid, revealing it to be the Jet Falcon, a Fuzor partner for Liger Zero. The combined Liger Zero Falcon is able to defeat the Gairyuki. The abilities of the Jet Falcon are used heavily in later episodes; allowing RD and the Liger Zero to board a captured Whale King in episode 17, and to help stop the rampaging Gojulas Giga in episode 22. In the end, the Liger Zero Falcon was revealed to be the legendary Alpha Zoid, and was able to defeat the Seismosaurus. Trading Cards The Jet Falcon was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. The Liger Zero Falcon was also featured in Zoids Scramble and Zoids Card Colosseum. Models New Japanese Release - Blox The Jet Falcon is moulded white, black, grey, and bronze, with bronze Buster Claws, and an orange translucent cockpit canopy. it was first released during the Blox line during the NJR. Fuzors The Jet Falcon was released twice in the Fuzors model line; first packaged with a Liger Zero as the Liger Zero Falcon, and then directly after as an individual model kit. The model is remoulded in light grey, dark blue, and gold, with dark red Buster Claws and a translucent light blue canopy, to match with the Jet Falcon seen in the anime. New American Release The model was released as part of the Hasbro Z-Builders subline. It was remoulded in white, dark grey, and orange, with red Buster Claws and a clear translucent canopy. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids